Umi utsushi
by tadokatoka-san
Summary: \ Adaptation / Depuis qu'il a mangé un peu de ce mystérieux poisson, Sanji passe ses journées dans la mer. C'est vrai, c'est vraiment cool de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau! Mais ce n'est pas l'avis de tout le monde...


**Petit on shot tout mignon sur le couple Zosan. Ceci est une adaptation du doujin « Umi utsushi », j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont à Oda-san, et l'histoire à Rom-13. **

**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le doujin et qui ont des commentaire, je serais ravie d'avoir vos review ! **

**Allons-y ! Enjoy ! **

_Quand on le voit nager comme un poisson... on se dit « Ca c'est quelqu'un qui aime la mer... »._

Umi Utsushi

_-_Oh quel beau poisson ! Il est de quelle espèce ?

C'était un matin d'été. Sanji et Usopp discutaient sur la pelouse du Sunny. Le cuisinier venait de trouver un poisson plutôt étrange.

-Je sais pas. Répondit-il au sniper.

-Il n'est pas recensé dans le livre ?

-Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais que tu le dessines.

-Oh, je vois.

Un sourire se dessina su le visage d'Usopp.

-En tout cas il est d'un très joli bleu. Comme fabriqué au coeur de la mer !

Sanji écouta les paroles d'Usopp, en fixant le poisson d'un air pensif.

L'après-midi, il décida d'essayer de le cuisiner. Il le prépara sur son plan de travail.

_Comme fabriqué au coeur de... la mer ?_

Il se munit d'un couteau.

_Tous les poissons viennent de la mer, non ?_

Sanji observa le poisson avec plus d'insistance.

_Heh. Même ses yeux son bleus... Oh, je vois ! « Fabriqué au coeur de la mer... » Il veut dire que son corps est aussi bleu que la mer. _

_-_Usopp est un sensible.

Le cuisinier s'attaqua au poisson avec adresse. Il en découpa un morceau de peau et le porta à sa bouche.

_Ca ressemble un peu à de la sole. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de poison... maintenant quel goût il a... ?_

Il la mâcha longuement et l'avala du coup sec. Sa bouche se rouvrit instinctivement

-SALÉÉÉÉ !

Il se précipita vers l'évier et attrapa une chope au passage.

_Salé ! C'est horriblement salé !_

Sa bouche lui brûlait. Il ouvrit brusquement le robinet.

_De l'eau ! De l'eau !_

Il remplit sa chope à ras-bord et la but d'un trait.

-Bwah !

Sanji se calma et se remplit un autre verre. Une sensation étrange prit possession de son corps. Il écarquilla les yeux, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide et saturée. L'eau continuait à s'écouler dans l'évier.

Le soir venu, Zoro, en quête de saké, entra dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la réserve. La vue de Sanji l'arrêta.

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais stupide, mais là...

Il s'approcha du blond.

-Tes deux seuls neurones ont cessé de fonctionner ? Tu nous fais quoi là ?

Le cuisinier était accroché à son plan de travail, la tête entièrement plongée dans l'évier rempli d'eau. Des bulles se formèrent à la surface.

-Ge Ba ble ba.

-Eh ?

-Ga be ba...

Zoro tendit l'oreil.

- « Je peux pas... »

-Ga gi ba.

- « ...respirer. »

Zoro agrippa les cheveux du cuisinier et lui arracha la tête de l'eau.

-BIEN SÛR QUE TU PEUX PAS, ABRUTI !

-Non, non ! Tu te trompes c'est le contraire !

-De quoi le contraire ?!

-Je...

Le bretteur força Sanji à relever la tête. Il lui semblait un peu plus faible que d'habitude.

-Huh ?

-Je peux pas respirer en dehors de l'eau.

-Hein ?!

Sanji retira la main du vert, encore posée sur son crâne.

-Je pense que c'est à cause du poisson que j'ai mangé. Je peux pas rester plus de cinq minutes en dehors de l'eau.

Zoro buga pendant une demi-seconde

_Huh ?!_

Le cuisinier ne prêta pas attention à la réaction du bretteur et replongea sa tête dans l'évier.

-C... c'est possible un truc pareil ?!

-Ga be bababu ba babebaba. (on est sur Grand Line, tout est possible.)

_Depuis ce jour..._

_...Le cook passe toutes ses journées dans la mer. _

Sanji se laissait bercer par le calme sous-marin. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que nuance de bleu.

_Oh... je pensais pas que ce serait si beau..._

Il nagea gentiment au milieu des poissons, passant entre les coraux et les créatures qui le considéraient presque comme l'un des leurs. Il se sentait tellement bien.

_Alors c'est ça que ressent un poisson tous les jours..._

Il se laissa porter par les courants et regarda autour de lui.

_Bleu._

_Bleu._

_Bleu._

_Tant de nuances..._

_Du bleu partout..._

Il ne put retenir un sourire serein.

_Je suis sûr... que cette mer se connecte avec All Blue quelque part... _

Il fit une longue pirouette.

_Héhé. Dans mon état actuel, je peux nager où je veux._

Un voix interrompit ses pensées. Il remonta gentiment en direction de la surface.

-SANJI-KUUUUUN !

Nami aperçut la tête du blond surgir des flots. Elle sourit.

-Nous allons bientôt lever l'ancre ! Ne tarde pas trop !

Sanji nagea jusqu'à la coque du navire et attrapa l'échelle qui l'y attendait déjà. Sur le pont, Nami et Usopp l'observaient. La navigatrice s'accouda à la rambarde.

-C'est un peu comme si on hébergeait un homme-poisson...

Usopp se pencha sur l'échelle.

-Hahaha ! Il est doué pour la natation ! Le froid ne semble pas le déranger, il va nager tous les jours.

-Hum... S'il est bien comme ça... Mais ça risque de devenir problématique...

-Comment ça ?

-A ce rythme là, il risque vraiment de devenir un poisson...

En bas de l'échelle, Sanji agrippa le premier échelon. Une sensation bizarre lui parcourut la main.

_Hum ?_

Il tira sur la corde.

_Je n'ai pas de force ?_

Il tenta de se soulever, mais en vain. Son poids lui paraissait énorme.

Sur le pont, Zoro rejoignit les autres, une altère dans la main.

-Hey.

Usopp se retourna. Il avait un air inquiet.

-Zoro... Il n'est toujours pas remonté...

-...

Le bretteur monta sur la rambarde et tendit son altère au Sniper.

-Tiens-moi ça une minute.

-Eh ?

Usopp prit l'altère et s'écroula sous son poids. Le bretteur descendit l'échelle et s'arrêta à la surface de l'eau.

-Cook ?

Sanji était encore entièrement sous l'eau. Il sortit la moitié du visage.

-Bobo ? (Zoro?)

-Ne m'appelle pas Bobo ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Dépêche-toi de remonter.

Sanji regarda sa main.

-Et bien c'est que... Je n'ai plus de force. Je ne peux plus remonter.

Zoro soupira et tendit sa main au cuisinier.

_Ca ne peut pas être vrai, non ?_

-Si c'est le cas, appelle quelqu'un pour t'aider, imbécile.

-Toi ? Tu veux bien m'aider ?

-Tu me prends pour un monstre ou quoi ?!

Zoro leva la tête et cria:

-USOPP !

En haut de l'échelle, le-dit Usopp était en train de poser soigneusement l'altère du bretteur.

-ATTRAPE!

Au moment où il se retourna, un Sanji encore trempe se fit projeter dans les aires.

-A...Attends !

Un grand crash et un cri de panique se firent entendre sur le navire. Zoro remonta l'échelle et la donna à Nami.

-Sanji-kun va bien ?

-Ouais, pas de problème.

Alerté par les bruits, Luffy sortit de la cale et aperçu Sanji, assis sur un sniper dans les vapes.

-Ah Sanji ! Tu es enfin sortit de l'eau ?

-Hahaha Je suis un saumon !

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'on l'empoigna par la chemise.

-Viens par là, le saumon !

Encore devant le corps d'Usopp, Luffy commençait à s'exciter.

-Oh Usopp, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Ca a l'air drôle comme jeu !

Zoro traîna le blond jusque dans la salle de bain. Il le jeta dans la grande baignoire déjà remplie et soupira. Sanji retomba dans l'eau et commença à nager. Le bretteur le regardait, sceptique.

_Ce bain n'est pas très profond... Cet idiot ne se rend pas compte..._

Au fond de la baignoire, Sanji se laissait porté par l'eau et ferma les yeux.

_Ah... c'est si bon..._

Il se retourna.

_Malheureusement c'est pas aussi bleu que la mer..._

Une grande main l'agrippant brusquement par le col le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda au dessus de lui, à travers l'eau.

-Zoro ?

Le vert le tira hors de l'eau avec force.

-Attends ! Quoi ?!

-Viens-là !

-Lâche-moi ! T'es un vrai bourrin !

Zoro entra dans la baignoire et prit la tête du blond entre ses deux mains. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tes yeux... ont changé un peu...

-Huh ?

_Ils brillent... tes pupilles sont dilatées._

Il agrippa le poignet du cuisinier.

-Même ta main ! Regarde !

La peau de la main du blond s'était étirée sur ses doigts. Ses mains étaient maintenant similaires à des palmes. Sanji les regarda.

-Eh ? Où ça ?

Zoro se mordit la lèvre.

_Il ne comprend pas..._

_-_Je sais pas ce que c'est ton problème, mais laisse-moi tranquille ! Lui lança le blond.

Le bretteur le prit par les épaules.

-Essaie de te lever !

-Hein ?

-Ne dis rien, fais-le !

Sanji redressa son dos.

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi chiant !

Il posa un pied au fond de la baignoire et mit de la force dedans.

-Oh ?

Il essaya avec l'autre pied.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai plus de force dans les jambes ?

Zoro l'observait sans un mot. Sanji soupira et se laissa tomber.

-Dans ce cas, c'est plus drôle dans l'eau.

Le bretteur fronça les sourcils. A un instant, il avait cru voir une queue de poisson à la place des jambes du cuistot. Sanji nageait avec tant d'insouciance...

_C'est inutile._

Le vert replongea ses mains, attrapa le bras du blond et le tira à nouveau hors de l'eau . Sanji laissa échapper un cri de surprise.

-Uwa !

-Sors ! Lève-toi !

Sanji lança un regard meurtrier au bretteur.

-Pourquoi je devrais ?!

-TU NE DOIS PAS T'HABITUER A CA, ABRUTI DE CUISTOT !

-HUH ?!

-REALISE TES PROPRES ANOMALIES, IDIOT ! Bientôt tu sera incapable de quitter l'eau! c'est ça que tu veux ?!

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je ne puisse pas ?! Je peux respirer sous l'eau, c'est une bonne chose non ?

Zoro lui enfonça son poing dans le ventre, le prit sur son épaule et sortit de la baignoire. Il le plaqua sur le carrelage, la main sur la gorge et s'assit sur son torse.

-Tu peux respirer sous l'eau ?! C'est un problème en sois ! Parce que tu es un humain !

Sous lui, le souffle de Sanji était rauque.

-L... Lâche-moi !

-Non.

Il frappa avec son pied dans les côtes du bretteur. Celui-ci ne bougea même pas d'un cil.

-Arrête de plaisanter ! Lâche-moi !

-C'était quoi ce coup de pied ?! Me fais pas rire !

Le vert se calma.

-Si tu veux que je te lâche, donne-moi un vrai coup de pied.

_Ce n'est pas une blague..._

_-_Si tu en es capable, alors fais-le !

_Comme si j'allais te laisser retourner dans la mer !_

Les yeux grands ouverts, Sanji commençait à suffoquer.

_Pourquoi... ?_

Il tenta d'empoigner le bras de Zoro.

_Pourquoi suis-je... si impuissant ?_

Un frison parcourus tout son corps.

_Ma respiration..._

Ses mains se serrèrent un peu plus sur les muscles du bretteur, qui demeurait impassible.

-Zoro... Zoro lâche-moi...

-Je te lâcherais pas.

-Lâche-moi... Je peux plus respirer...

Tout son corps se mit à trembler. Il se sentait horriblement faible.

-Zoro ! Mets-moi dans l'eau...

_J'ai mal._

-S'il te plait !

_Ça fait mal ! Je peux plus respirer !_

Il planta ses ongles dans la peau du bretteur. Sa respiration était de plus en plus rapide, rauque et saturée.

-Zoro ! Mfgh !

Le vert avait poser sa main sur la bouche du cuisinier, l'obligeant à se taire. Il pressa fortement de manière à ne plus le laisser respirer, ni par la bouche, ni par le nez.

_Je dois prendre des mesures radicales._

_-_NH... M... !

Les yeux de Sanji s'emplirent de larmes. Il agrippa le t-shirt de Zoro en le serrant le plus possible. Il tenta de le repousser, mais ses forces l'avaient déjà quittées depuis longtemps. Zoro était couché sur lui et l'empêchait de bouger. Une goutte de sueur s'écoula sur son front, mais il ne disait rien.

_Je prends un gros risque..._

Il appuya un peu plus sur la bouche du blond.

_Soit je le sauve, soit je le tue..._

La main de Sanji, jusque là agrippée au t-shirt du bretteur, glissa le long de son dos et alla s'écraser sur le sol. Il ne bougeait plus. Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Zoro le serra encore plus contre lui.

_Cook... Aller !_

Il ferma les yeux.

À ce moment-là, le cuistot lui agrippa les cheveux, se retourna et lui écrasa la tête contre le carrelage dans un cri de rage. Il toussa bruyamment en se tenant la gorge.

-GAAAH ! CA FAIT MAL ! ABRUTI ! *cough* T'ETAIT OBLIGÉ DE M'ETTOUFER ?! ABRUTI DE MARIMO !

Zoro se releva gentiment. Sanji était fou de rage.

-ARRÊTE D'ÊTRE SI...

Le bretteur ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et prit son visage entre les deux mains. Il tira sur sa paupière avec son pouce, lui massa les doigt avec l'autre main et soupira. Il recula et afficha un énorme sourire.

-Ha ha ha ! Tu es guéri !

En effet, les yeux et les mains du blond étaient redevenues normaux. Il arqua les sourcils.

-Tu...

-Tu peux respirer librement non ? Coupa le bretteur.

-...Ouais...

Zoro soupira à nouveau.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as vraiment foutu les jetons.

-Eh, t'aurais pu y réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'étouffer...

-J'ai aussi eu peur, mais c'est pas pour ça.

Zoro posa ses bras sur ses genoux et baissa la tête.

-J'ai pensé... que je t'avais perdu dans l'océan...

Sanji fut surpris par les paroles du bretteur. Il baissa les yeux.

_Et bien, pendant un moment je l'ai sûrement été... Mystérieusement aspiré par tout ce bleu... Mais, cette histoire aurait-elle pu finir ainsi ?_

-Alors... retiens bien ceci. Reprit le bretteur.

Il releva la tête et regarda le blond dans les yeux.

-Peu importe ce qui arrivera, ne vas nulle part de ta propre volonté.

_-..._

_L'océan ? Je le savais..._

Le cuisinier prit appuis sur sa jambe et se leva gentiment.

-Je ne peux pas partir.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et adressa un sourire au bretteur encore assis.

-La raison pour la-quelle je peux pas partir, est qu'il y a quelque chose ici qui ne veux pas me lâcher la main.

Zoro le regardait sans comprendre. Il se leva et suivit Sanji en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Qui sait.

-C'est pas drôle, dis-moi !

-C'est un secret.

-Aller ! Dis-moi !

Sanji se retourna et plaqua le bretteur contre le mur.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du vert et s'empara de ses lèvres. Zoro, surpris, laissa la langue du cuisinier se faufiler dans sa bouche puis répondit au baiser. Il s'appuya sur le mur alors que le blond prit sa tête des deux mains pour approfondir le bal que leur langues menaient frénétiquement. Sanji recula et se pourlécha les lèvres en souriant.

-C'est ce genre de choses.

Zoro le regarda avec un air qui laissait deviner sa réflexion.

-Le tabac ?

-Hum, je sais pas... Dit Sanji en s'éloignant.

Zoro le suivit jusque sur le pont.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Je comprends pas!

-Je plaisante pas, je t'ai dit que c'était un secret. Et ça le restera !

-Quoi ?!

Quelques jours plus tard, appuyé sur la rambarde, Sanji observait l'océan en fumant un cigarette.

_L'eau est incroyablement bleue aujourd'hui..._

-Ne me dis pas que t'es retombé amoureux de la mer !

Zoro le rejoignit, une bouteille de saké à la main.

-Hahaha. Non ! J'aime la mer mais je veux pas devenir un poisson !

-C'est bien.

Le vert porta sa bouteille à la bouche et se retourna.

-La prochaine fois que tu goûtera à un poisson inconnu, appelle Chopper en premier.

-Tu ne me demandes pas d'arrêter ?

-Je peux pas faire ça. C'est ton domaine. Manger du poisson c'est normal pour un pirate.

-Ne parle pas de choses autant désagréables aussi facilement...

-Au faite, ce poisson... Robin à enquêté dessus. Les personnes qui en mange se transforment en poisson.

-oh...EH?!

-C'est du cannibalisme.

Sanji agrippa le t-shirt de Zoro.

-Tu mens n'est-ce pas?! C'est un mensonge ?!

-humm... Je me demande bien.

-Tu n'oserais pas... !

Zoro éclata de rire et s'éloigna en laissant le cuisinier seul avec ses doutes. Il avala une dernière goutte de saké.

_J'espère ne plus avoir à nouveau besoin de me battre..._

_...Avec la mer._

**Fin**

**C'était la première fois que je faisais de l'adaptation, à vous de me dire si vous l'avez aimé ! Si vous aimeriez que je fasse des autres adaptations, dites-le moi en review ! **


End file.
